Inheritance
by leeluluirty
Summary: Harry just got his inheritance. But what will happen next? If you want to adopt, PM me :D
1. New looks

DISCLAIMER==== I don`t own harry potter in anyway, shape, or form. Thank you for reading-

Harry watched his clock , as he had always done on his birthday. was excited for his the other boys had already gotten their inheritance and they had all gotten a power boost.

When they had left for summer had promised the others he would tell them what happened, if anything did was about to think of other things. He suddenly let out a sharp gasp, as agony coursed through him and he wiggled about on the floor, not even hearing Hegwigs concerned hoots.

~~~~~~~00~~~~~

Harry woke up with a painful headache.'is this what it feels like to get your inheritance?

None of the other boys had said anything about it being painful.

He started to put on his glasses when something startled him..

He could see fine without them.

at this, Harry hurried over to his closest. Opening it to a mirror and staring in shock at had two little furry ears sitting on top of his head, he could see two little tails bouncing about behind had sharp claws and fangs,but that was not all, on his back,he could see the most beautiful wings and stared until his uncles raging voice came with a pounding on his door. "Boy! why aint you up making breakfast yet? You have to go back to those freaks and i don't want to see you for the rest of the year if you can help it!"he roared.

Harry did not want to make his uncle mad. He was already ugly enough without red angry veins sticking out of his neck like little snakes .His normal face wasn't so nice either...

~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was excited to be on his way to the he had to go outside and to his family.

He had tucked his tails in his shirt by wrapping them around himself,giving a giggle as they tickled him.

He had put on a large hat to cover his did not plan on hiding long ,however, because the hat,however large, were painful to his ears .

On the train Harry quickly looked for his friends, and finding them, he sat down next to Ron,as Ginny had already sat with Hermione.

"hey guys"he said in a cheerful voice taking off his hat and unwrapping his tails,his wings, he had earlier found, could revert back into him,though he could still feel them and it was not a great others stared at him in wonder,before the two girls screamed in a fan girl way,hugging him

"cute!"

Ron laughed at his red face and then when harry glared at two had stopped hugging him (with a few weak threats)

They began to talk about normal train stopped and the boys walked out to get dressed while the girls had to use scissors to make his new attachments fit his clothes,

but he managed it and soon he and Ron were walking back each talking about the knocked on the door asking them if they were done,when told yes,they both walked in and waited for the train to it did they each walked to the Griffendor table .

Ginny walked off to her friends and her first years were sorted and then Dumbledore stood up."would all that had a creature inheritance please come to the front. Harry and some others walked up felt nervous of what was going to happen

"well.."

Dumbeldore started...

AN-well, I think that's good for a start if you want another , please review!

READERS!- I took the poll down.:)


	2. New school

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

Harry gulped as he looked at the headmaster. "well" dumbeldore started " You few will have to go to another school as this one is not equipped for the propor care you may need." His eyes twinked "Dont worry, i know of an creature school that would be able to take you in .Please take the sheet of paper from ." with a wave of his hand , food appeared on the tabels and several first years gaped at the sight. They students that had an creature inheritence, however. were busy getting the sheet and signing up for the school. Harry grabed a sheet and looked at it

It read-

Dear future student.

I. Madam May and my parnter , . Are pleased to welcome you to our school. if you decide to jion our school, please let a drop of blood on the paper under this one.

As Harry read this, another paper appeared , along with several others. He quickly let a drop of blood fall onto the sheet. Woeds formed.

he read-

HARRY JAMES POTTER

SUBMISSIVE

AGE 15

YOU HAVE BEEN ACEPETED

Harry stated at it in wonder 'submissive?' he wondered 'what does that mean?' harry was starteled out of his thoughts when one of the teachers began to lead them to a boat that would lead them to the train. Harry could only Guess what would happen next as he put the two papers away along with the others he had not yet read, one of them saying 'RULES'

~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~

harry looked at the school ,it was large and had several towers, yet had a homey feel to it. he walked in along with soime others and was blown away of all things around looked up as each was sorted into something before he was called forward. he was given a secduial and was told to let a drop of blood fall into the bowl infront of him 'jeeze' he wondered;what is up with this school and blood?' he looked up to the main table only to see that the head master was a vampire 'Must be it ' he thought. he looked down at the bowl and it read '5'

This confused him, why does it say five? he was told to sit down at a table and he sat down. he soon made some friends and Harry knew , this school would not be too bad.

THE END

AN- Thanks for reading . i dont realy like it, but its the best i could think of to end it now. I dont realy want to conuie it, but i dont want to abandon a story , not yet anyway.


End file.
